


La Vie en Rose

by silverspectre



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Ghosts, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, also holly munro is a lesbian but wbk, i love jessica lockwood, idiots to lovers, lockwood is referred to as anthony, precisely one (1) swear word, this is super fluff, written at 12 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspectre/pseuds/silverspectre
Summary: it’s your classic coffee shop!au but with everyone’s favorite canon ship: locklyle! this is pure fluff.
Relationships: Holly Munro/Holly Munro's Girlfriend, Lucy Carlyle & Anthony Lockwood, Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	La Vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> here is my first ever piece for lockwood & co., drafted at midnight, the loveliest time of day. i read the books a year ago but am relatively new to the fandom, so i’ve been consuming sO much media. i hope you enjoy! feedback is greatly appreciated !!

“La Vie en Cafe” was a quaint cafe on the corner of Portland Row. There were not many new customers; it had a humble exterior appearance which made it easy to miss by those who wandered by. The main customers were students, either there studying away or taking Instagram photos of Holly’s latte art creations.  


Lucy had taken particular attention to the few regulars, whom the cafe mainly relied on for profit. There was Quill, with the odd name and a very astute look about him - he was always staring intensely at his laptop screen. There was Sophia, Holly’s girlfriend, who’d stop in every morning to give her girlfriend her morning peck on the cheek and order a matcha latte. There was George, a studious boy, with his round glasses and nose constantly in a book. They all came and went during Lucy’s morning shift. But finally, there was… A. Just the letter A. Lucy didn’t know what it could stand for (Andrew? Alexander?) but that _had_ to be the least mysterious thing about him.  


Ah, right. A was a _him_. He’d been a consistent customer for months - years, even - but when Lucy had first asked his name, he’d said, “Just write A,” - obviously, she was flabbergasted.  


“Just- the letter, _A_...?”  


“Yes…?”  


“Uh, okay, sir…” She busied herself making him a caramel macchiato. That was his typical order - a caramel macchiato, and occasionally, a biscuit. So, like this, every weekday at 7 AM sharp (though sometimes a minute or two late depending on the weather, as he always appeared to walk), the mysterious A would come in. Even the stoic Quill had more variation in his schedule.  


She’d memorized the recipe for caramel macchiatos due to A. It was practically second nature for her hands, who worked seemingly by their own accord when making them. This allowed her to stare at A, who seemed to be living in another world when he looked outside as he waited. He was dreamy, alright. His hair was a dark chocolate colour, highlighted by the morning sun, and curled; his sharp jawline was accentuated by the sunlight which spilled upon his face. His eyes matched his hair: dark, intense, yet sometimes disconnected. He was tall and his height only emphasized by the black Sherlock Holmes-esque trench coat he always seemed to wear. He’d occasionally hold a briefcase, which made Lucy speculate his occupation. He was too young to be a government worker - he could only be a year or two older than her - yet exuded such professionalism and mysteriousness that could only be held by someone with a highly academic job. Unless he was an actor, or a model, of some sort. Lucy wouldn’t have a chance with him either way.  


Once he left, Holly would always nudge her with a knowing smile, but Lucy would always shake this off. She didn’t even know his proper _name_ \- A was simply a crush to admire from afar.

One day, A came in at 9 AM on a Saturday. Lucy remembered this fact precisely because she was reading a newly updated chapter of a webtoon which updated at the same time weekly. A came in arm-in-arm with a girl, who was laughing with him. She had similar curly hair alike to him, but hers travelled down to her mid-back. A had ditched his usual attire, sporting a white tee and black jeans (were his legs always _this_ long?), while his female companion wore a floral dress. She’d never seen A so casual, but admittedly, it was an attractive sight.  


“I’ll handle their order,” Holly said, seeing the surprise in Lucy’s eyes. She squeezed her shoulder.  


As they neared, they stopped to read the menu, discussing drinks amongst themselves.  


“I’ll have a pink lemonade, please,” the girl said to Holly. Her voice was bright and floaty, an echo of Holly’s.  


“And… I’ll have a caramel macchiato,” A said.  


“Oh, c'mon Anthony, spice things up a bit!” She grinned at him. “Too much coffee is bad for you.”  


He - _Anthony_ \- scratched his neck sheepishly. “Um…” He scanned the menu. “I’ll have a raspberry iced tea?”  


“Alright!” Holly said cheerily. “Who’s this for?”  


“A pink lemonade for Jessica, and a raspberry iced tea for Anthony,” Jessica replied.  


Jessica was pretty. It was already a pretty name in itself, so why did Lucy still feel her heart drop seeing them together? It was _obvious_ that Anthony was dating someone, with his good looks and whatnot. She never had a chance to begin with.  


“Luce,” Holly nudged her out of her thoughts. “Their orders.”  


“Oh- I’m on it!”

It was hard not to eavesdrop on Jessica and Anthony. There was nothing else to do; it was a small cafe, and there were no new customers coming in. Lucy found herself lost in her thoughts as she zoned out, staring at a painting of a flower.  


“They’re cute siblings,” Holly commented.  


“They’re- _what_?” Lucy almost choked on her spit.  


“Yeah, look how much alike they look.”  


“Well, that doesn’t justify-”  


“She’s pinching his cheeks and calling him a cute younger brother.”  


Lucy looked at the two, who were exactly as Holly described. Exactly when did _this_ happen?  


“Oh…”  


“See? You still have a chance!” She patted Lucy. Winking, she said, “You could go… _shoot your shot_.”  


“And ruin their brother-sister bonding time? I’m, uh, good.”  


“C’mon, I know you want to snog the ever-loving _fuck_ out of-”  


“Uh, hi,” Anthony stood awkwardly in front of Lucy and Holly. Jessica watched him from behind, beaming. He looked even better up close in a white T-shirt.  


“How can I help you?” Lucy put on her best customer service voice on. Very professional.  


“I was… wondering…” Jessica was now giving him two thumbs-up, “if you… wanted… to go on a date with me? But only if you want to-”  


“Yes, she’d _love_ to,” Holly cut in.  


“Holly…!” Lucy furiously blushed. She looked at Anthony, whose ears were flushed a bright red. “Um, yeah. I’d like that.”  


“I’m Lucy, by the way.”  


“I-I know… I can read your name tag.”  


“Oh, yeah, I forgot about that…” Lucy mumbled.  


“I’m Anthony.”  


“I know, your sister, uh… told Holly…”  


“Oh.” Anthony shifted awkwardly. “So… when are you free?”  


“My shift ends at 10. If, you’re, uh, willing to wait that long,” she added.  


Anthony looked back at his sister, who was nodding happily. “Yeah, I can do that.”  


“It’s a date.” Lucy tried to hide the giddiness in her voice.  


“It’s a date.” Anthony’s smile was blinding - she wanted to see it more.


End file.
